<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Birthdays Dean Had Without His Angel, and the One With [Podfic] by LinaRai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429913">5 Birthdays Dean Had Without His Angel, and the One With [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai'>LinaRai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fix-It, Fluff, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six different January 24ths, and how Dean celebrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Birthdays Dean Had Without His Angel, and the One With [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962000">5 Birthdays Dean Had Without His Angel, and the One With</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai">LinaRai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962000"> <strong>5 Birthdays Dean Had Without His Angel, and the One With</strong> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Author: LinaRai</p><p>Reader: LinaRai</p><p>Length: 12 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/ebfi3px1hylacgu/5+Birthdays+Dean+Had+Without+His+Angel,+and+the+One+With.mp3/file"> <strong>mp3</strong> </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever podfic! I got a microphone for my birthday yesterday and since I like listening to them so much, I thought I'd give it a go! If you have any feedback, please tell me, because I'm kind of making it up as I go! Thanks for listening :)</p><p>Edit: It wouldn't work before but I've fixed it! Hopefully it should be all good now.<br/>Edit 2: Well I've had some difficulties but fingers crossed that fixed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>